Superman: Last Son of Krypton Parte Uno
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Secuela de "Man of Steel"! Superman debera enfrentarse ahora al maquiavelico Brainiac, quien viene del espacio para conquistar la Tierra. Pero hay mas: no viene solo. Una bella alienigena rubia le sigue. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué secreto esconde?
1. Uno

**Superman: Last Son of Krypton**

**(Parte Uno) **

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

**Reparto **

Brandon Routh...Clark Kent / Superman

Erica Durance...Lois Lane

Cassidy Freeman...Tess Mercer

Aaron Ashmore...Jimmy Olsen

Kevin Spacey...Lex Luthor

Ralph Fiennes...Brainiac

Sarah Michelle Gellar...Kara Zor-El

Christopher Heyerdahl...Zor-El

Kristine Sutherland...Allura In-Ze

**Estrellas Invitadas **

Frank Langella...George Taylor

Rutger Hauer...Morgan Edge

Bob Hoskins...Dan Turpin

Parker Posey...Kitty Kowalsky

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Krypton. ****Hace algunos años…**

Todo temblaba a su alrededor.

Zor-El se abrazó a Allura, su esposa. Ante él su pequeña hija Kara gemía y lloraba. Pese a ser un bebé, intuía que algo malo pasaba.

-¡Oh, Zor-El! ¿Tiene que ser así? – preguntó Allura a su marido, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¿Tienes que enviarla sola a ese planeta? ¿No podría ser de otra manera?

Otra fuerte sacudida se produjo. Parte del instrumental del laboratorio se rompió; una porción del techo de la cúpula de la vivienda se partió por la mitad…

-No puede ser de otra manera, querida – respondió el científico y abrazó a su mujer en un tierno gesto de consuelo – Tanto mi hermano Jor-El como yo acordamos hacer lo mismo con nuestros respectivos hijos. Comprende: es la _única_ forma en que el legado de la Casa de El sobreviva. Yo también soy conciente de los riesgos que existen de enviar a Kara a la Tierra, pero su primo y ella crecerán juntos en ese mundo. Serán fuertes, ágiles – hizo una pausa. Otra sacudida se produjo. Zor-El sabia que la estructura del planeta no soportaría otro embate más. La corteza iba a estallar: era ahora o nunca – Allura, querida mía… ya es hora. _¡Debemos despedirnos de nuestra hija!_

Allura lloró. Tomó a la pequeña Kara entre sus brazos y la colmó de besos. Zor-El hizo lo propio. Luego, la pareja se encaminó hacia la pequeña nave de metal dorado, de forma esférica. El científico alargó una mano y presionó un comando…

La esfera se abrió, revelando el calido interior del vehículo interplanetario.

Zor-El se tomó unos instantes con Kara entre sus brazos. La observó con todo el amor y el cariño que un padre podía tenerle a un hijo y la besó en la frente.

-Hija mía… sé sabia y fuerte. Crece y vuélvete una mujer de bien. _¡Que mis bendiciones te colmen y te acompañen a lo largo de esta travesía cósmica!_ Jamás estarás sola, adorada Kara. Tu primo te antecede y juntos podrán hacer a las gentes de la Tierra un gran bien. Te amamos, Kara Zor-El… Ve en paz.

Zor-El depositó a la bebé dentro de la esfera. Presionó el comando anterior y la nave se cerró, protegiéndola del caos reinante en el exterior.

-La nave está programada con su destino – informó a su esposa, mientras la abrazaba – Sigue a la de Kal-El. No temas, amada mía. Todo saldrá bien.

-Por Rao, así lo deseo, Zor – dijo ella – así lo deseo…

La esfera comenzó a vibrar mientras el suelo debajo de ella temblaba y se partía por la mitad. La nave se elevó en el aire y ante la amada mirada de la pareja, partió volando hacia el enrojecido cielo kryptoniano.

Allura cerró sus ojos. Elevó a Rao, Dios Supremo de Krypton, una plegaria y miró a su esposo. Él le devolvió la mirada…

_Era el fin. _

-Te amo, Zor-El – dijo ella.

-Te amo, Allura In-Ze – contestó él.

Se besaron.

* * *

><p>La esfera donde Kara viajaba atravesó la densa atmósfera de Krypton. La precedía, en la distancia, otra nave de similares características. Mientras se adentraba en las frías profundidades del espacio, detrás de ella el planeta se incendiaba y rompía en millones de pedazos, en mitad de atronadoras explosiones.<p>

La primera nave donde Kal-El, hijo de Jor-El, huía del desastre entró automáticamente en el Hiper-espacio… la segunda, donde iba Kara se disponía a hacer lo mismo, cuando algo imprevisto sucedió.

Una sombra inmensa y metálica cayó sobre ella. Un potente rayo tractor la atrapó y la arrastró al interior de una puerta de acero que se abría.

Mediante una serie de tentáculos artificiales, la esfera fue palpada y analizada. Varios haces de luz destellaron sobre su superficie y unas avanzadas computadoras detectaron la presencia de la niña en su interior.

Un droide blanco y pequeño se acercó. Abrió la nave y extrajo a la gimiente bebé con un rayo magnético. Haciéndola flotar en el aire, la llevó ante su superior.

-LORD BRAINIAC, HE AQUÍ LA CRIATURA KRYPTONIANA – anunció.

Un hombre vestido de negro, de piel verde y calvo la observó con frío interés. La estudió con ojo clínico, mientras la pequeña lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo.

-Buen trabajo, L-Ron. Hubiera deseado tener a dos ejemplares de la misma especie, sin embargo. Una lastima.

-MAESTRO… SI LO DESEA, PODEMOS SEGUIR LA TRAYECTORIA DE LA PRIMERA NAVE E IR POR ÉL – dijo el droide.

Brainiac negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

-No será necesario. Atengámonos al programa original. El sector del espacio adonde la otra nave fue puede esperar. Las prioridades ahora son velar por el crecimiento de esta criatura.

-MAESTRO, PERMISO PARA PREGUNTAR.

-Concedido.

-¿QUÉ PRETENDE LOGRAR AL CRIAR A ESTE VÁSTAGO KRYPTONIANO?

-Soy conciente del potencial escondido en sus células – explicó Brainiac – Nos será una útil herramienta cuando crezca y se desarrolle.

El alienígena verde dio la orden al droide de llevar a Kara a una sección preparada y acondicionada para su crianza. Mientras el robot cumplía con sus órdenes, él se sentó en una gran silla que se amoldó a su cuerpo y unos cables descendieron serpenteantes desde una terminal computarizada ubicada en el techo, hasta su cabeza.

Como movidos por una fuerza invisible, los cables se conectaron a ella mediante una red de puertos USB colocados en su calva. Brainiac cerró los ojos y su mente se fusionó con la de su nave.

…No tardó en emprender viaje hacia otro rincón del Universo…


	2. Dos

**2**

**Ciudad de Metrópolis. Tiempo actual.**

**Cuartel subterráneo de Intergang. Noche. **

Superman emergió a través de una pared de piedra, como un titán enfurecido. Los delincuentes congregados ante la figura de su líder, se sobresaltaron. Hubo un momento de despiste inicial al ver la aparición de aquella figura vestida de azul y rojo, pero al instante, el jefe de la banda comenzó a ladrar órdenes…

-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Detengan a ese fenómeno! – gritó Morgan Edge.

El Hombre de Acero no les dio tiempo a nada. Usando supervelocidad, sacudió a los delincuentes como si fueran pinos de bowling y avanzó sin temor ante Edge.

-¡Rindete, Morgan! – dijo - ¡Intergang está acabada! ¡Es hora de que rindas cuentas a la Justicia!

-¡Nunca! ¡Todavía no me explico cómo nos encontraste, pero no me llevaras ante la poli, monstruo!

Edge sacó una pistola de entre sus ropas y lo apuntó con ella al pecho. Disparó.

Las balas rebotaron sin causar ningún efecto en Superman.

-A estas alturas, deberías saber que esto no puede dañarme – dijo el héroe. Le arrebató al mafioso el arma de sus manos y luego de hacérsela trizas, lo aferró de las solapas de su traje, levantándolo del piso con una facilidad pasmosa – Paredes recubiertas de plomo – señaló al lugar – Muy ingenioso… no puedo ver a través del plomo, por lo que cuando revisé la ciudad con mi visión de rayos X, este sitio resalto como un flotador en una alberca.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – escupió Edge - ¡No importa! ¡Tengo abogados! ¡Tengo contactos! ¡Me sacaran en un santiamén de la cárcel, ya veras! ¡Seré hombre libre en 48 horas!

Superman sonrió.

-Pues inténtalo. ¡Volveré a atraparte después de esas 48 horas!

Un estruendo fuerte sonó en el cuartel de Intergang. Un equipo de la policía de Metrópolis, liderados por el Teniente Dan Turpin, penetró en el lugar, las armas en alto, dando voces a gritos.

-¡Quietos todos! ¡Nadie se mueva! – dijo el policía. Observó al Hombre de Acero y frunció el ceño - ¡Tú tampoco, disfrazado! ¡Hay muchas cosas que queremos preguntarte!

-Pues le sugiero, inspector Turpin, que consulte con los del diario "El Planeta". Digamos que ellos son mis agentes de Prensa – depositó a Edge en el piso y de un empujón, lo arrojó en brazos de los hombres de la Ley – Todo suyo. Me temo que debo marcharme.

-¡Un momentito!

-Déle mis saludos a Maggie Sawyer – Superman se agachó, sonriendo - _¡Adiós!_

Antes de que la policía de Metrópolis pudiera hacer algo, el superhéroe pegó un salto y salio volando por el techo, atravesando el suelo de la ciudad y ascendiendo al cielo, perdiéndose en la distancia.

-Oh, mi Dios… - murmuró Turpin, mirando el perfecto boquete que Superman había dejado a su paso.

-Inspector, ¿le seguimos? – preguntó un joven agente de policía, mientras le ponía las esposas a Edge.

Turpin lo miró, enarcando sus cejas.

-¿Estas de broma? _¡No existe forma de seguir a ese tipo!_

* * *

><p>Clark Kent bostezó. Terminó de teclear las últimas palabras de su artículo y lo guardó en su PC, para después apagarla, preparándose para irse a la cama.<p>

Había sido una jornada productiva. El detener a Edge y desbaratar Intergang fue la frutilla de la torta de una larga investigación que llevó a cabo. Hacía rato que venia tras los pies de la organización criminal y todo había concluido esta tarde con la detención de su líder.

O no. Si lo que Edge afirmaba se cumplía, tendría que volver a lidiar con él en poco tiempo…

Oh, bien. Que diablos. Todos los días era algo así. Generalmente, la mitad de los delincuentes que ponía tras las rejas salían al poco tiempo. La culpa no era suya. El sistema penal y judicial de USA estaba en crisis, en realidad.

"_Mejor dejo esas preocupaciones para otro momento"_, pensó, _"Es hora de ir a la cama". _

Se metió en ella recordando que un día como el que mañana iba a empezar marcaba el aniversario del inicio de sus actividades superheroicas "en publico".

_¡Era increíble!_ Hacía un año que todo _realmente_ comenzó para él y francamente, había tenido pocos momentos de paz y reposo. No podía quejarse; había hecho más bien en todo este lapso de tiempo que otra cosa. Lo único que lamentaba era la poca confianza de las autoridades para con él.

Pese a todo no podía por menos de comprender esa aversión. _¿Cómo podían depositar confianza alguna en un fenómeno volador vestido de traje azul y capa roja? _

Azul y rojo… Era asombroso que se hubiera decidido por usar ese traje. Había considerado, al principio, que se iba a ver como un payaso ridículo con esas mallas, por lo que durante un tiempo antes de su _"debut ante público masivo"_ usó una variante negra como vestimenta. Por fortuna, reflexionó y entendió que la imagen que quería que la gente tuviera de él era de simpleza y claridad. Algo que, cuando miraran al cielo supieran que quien llegaba volando iba a ayudarlos y protegerlos.

Sencillamente, eso.

"_Un año…"_, pensó, _"Un año desde que conocí a Lois"._

Recordar a su compañera de equipo en el periódico metropolitano en el cual trabajaba le trajo una oleada de dulzura. Le gustaba Lois.

_Muchísimo. _

Lamentablemente, solo se quedaba en eso. La muchacha era buena, pero afirmaba hoy por hoy, que no buscaba pareja. Que prefería estar sola.

No era para menos. Salía de un desengaño amoroso con el hijo de Perry White, Jerry. No creía posible que de la noche a la mañana cambiara su parecer negativo en cuanto a los hombres…

Bueno…a lo mejor, _¿Quién sabe?_ A lo mejor podía haber un quiebre en esa rígida línea de pensamiento. Quizás él pudiera ser _esa_ excepción.

Pensando en todo esto y sobre todo en Lois, Clark cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Le esperaba un nuevo día por delante… uno cargado de muchos desafíos inesperados.


	3. Tres

**3**

**Edificio de LexCorp.**

**Metrópolis. Al día siguiente. **

El titular de "El Planeta" esta mañana rezaba en primera plana: "¡SUPERMAN APLASTA A INTERGANG!"

Tess Mercer lo contempló de reojo, mientras sentada en el escritorio del director de la empresa sostenía una video-conferencia con él mediante la cámara Web de su PC portátil…

-¿Qué de complicada es la situación? – preguntó Lex Luthor, en la pantalla. Lucia sereno pero a la vez estaba muy serio.

-Bastante. Edge mandó a decirnos por sus abogados que, si no lo sacamos de esta, empezara a cantar.

Luthor suspiró.

-Las vicisitudes de llevar un negocio adelante con el bajo mundo de Metrópolis – dijo – Arreglame la situación, querida. Lo dejó todo en tus manos. No volveré de mis vacaciones en Hawai hasta dentro de tres meses. Pilotéame la cosa hasta que regrese.

-Quédate tranquilo, Lex. Me ocuparé de ello.

-Buena chica – Luthor se reclinó en su silla. Vestía una sencilla camisa blanca floja – No sé que haría sin ti…

Tess se sonrojó, pero evitó hacer comentarios al respecto. En ese momento, una mujer de cabellos negros y portando entre sus brazos un perro peludo y pequeño se asomó por una puerta abierta a espaldas del empresario…

-Lex, cariño. ¿Todavía aquí dentro? ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te perderás el Sol! – dijo.

Luthor alzó los ojos. Murmuró algo para sí mismo. Tess contuvo una risita.

-¡Ya voy, Kitty! Por Dios… ¡Que pesada que eres!

La mujer se ofuscó un poco, hizo un mohín con los labios y como Luthor le daba la espalda, no pudo ver la sacada de lengua que le dedicó, para después volver a irse para afuera con su perro.

-Procura que el asunto de Edge se encamine – dijo Luthor, retomando la charla – O, que al menos, sus intenciones de cantante de opera sean disuadidas. Recuerdale que, al fin de cuentas, está donde está gracias a nosotros… ¿Harías eso por mí, querida?

-Cuenta con ello, Lex. Tranquilízate.

-Tess… Eres una bendición… considerando que no creo en Dios y me importa un bledo la religión, es un cumplido muy grato de mi parte. Cuídate.

-Lo mismo digo – Tess sonrió – y dale mis saludos a la señorita Kowalsky.

Como dándose por aludida, Kitty gritó desde afuera:

-¡Lexie! ¡Cariño! _¿Vienes o qué? _

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

La imagen de Luthor desapareció al apagar este su Web-cam. Tess suspiró. Se reclinó hacia atrás y miró por el amplio ventanal al horizonte metropolitano plagado de rascacielos.

Lo lamentaba por su jefe; tener que soportar como pareja a esa descerebrada de Kitty Kowalsky era un peso muy fuerte, pero no le correspondía a ella pronunciarse al respecto.

Tess era la asistente privada de Luthor, su segunda al mando. Su brazo derecho. Cuando él no estaba en LexCorp, toda la autoridad recaía en ella. Era tal la confianza que el calvo hombre de negocios tenia para con ella que la dejaba decidir y ocuparse de los asuntos mas importantes de la empresa en su ausencia.

Sin embargo, en cuestiones de pareja, solo el propio Luthor se ocupaba. Tess, por supuesto, no podía opinar nada sobre ello…

_Para su desgracia. _

Sonrió con aire soñador. La verdad era que no era la primera empleada que se enamoraba secretamente de su jefe.

No perdía la esperanza con Lex. Pese a la diferencia de edad, Tess soñaba con que Luthor se fijara en ella de una manera mas _profunda_.

Estaba sumergida en estos pensamientos cuando una fuerte sacudida hizo temblar la oficina entera…

Tess abrió los ojos como platos. La sacudida se repitió. Varios cuadros y lámparas colgados cayeron al piso; un cristal de la ventana se rompió en pedazos.

_¿Qué estaba pasando? _

_¿Un terremoto? ¿En Metrópolis? _

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con extremo cuidado a la ventana. Echó un vistazo al exterior… y una perfecta _"O"_ de asombro se formó en su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafetería "Shuster".<strong>

**Al mismo tiempo. **

Lois y Clark desayunaban mientras hablaban. Era una charla animada y común, en el lugar que siempre conocían. La reportera fumaba su clásico cigarrillo mañanero mientras que su compañero tomaba un café caliente y comía un pedazo de tarta de manzana.

-…Perry tiene esta mañana una reunión muy importante con el Embajador de Japón – decía Lois – El señor Taylor decidió que un periodista con experiencia sobrada cubriera la llegada de tan ilustre personaje a nuestro país…

-No es mala idea. El señor White es muy profesional en su trabajo – comentó Clark.

Lois rió.

-Eres muy benévolo, Clark. ¿De donde vienes? ¿De otro planeta?

El comentario irónico casi hizo atragantar a Clark con su tarta. Miró a su compañera a los ojos y visiblemente nervioso, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que graciosa, Lois – dijo – Ya sabes que vengo de Kansas…

-_Humm_… - la muchacha iba a decir algo, cuando un temblor de tierra fuerte sacudió la cafetería - ¡Dios! _¿Qué fue eso?_

El sismo se repitió. La gente en el negocio entró en pánico y comenzó a salir al exterior.

Lois y Clark les imitaron. Afuera, en las calles, el terror era total. Algo sucedía. Algo grande.

-¿Qué pasa? – Lois trató de parar a un transeúnte. Este la miró con rostro desencajado - ¿Es un ataque terrorista?

-¿Le parece a usted _eso_ cosa de los terroristas? – replicó el hombre, señalando al cielo.

Lois miró en aquella dirección indicada y… se quedó congelada.

Clark también lo hizo y un puño helado se cerró en su estomago.

-Por Dios bendito… _¿Ves lo que veo, Clark?_ – murmuró Lois. Al no obtener respuesta, empezó a mirar para todos lados, con desesperación - ¿Clark? ¿Clark? _¿Dónde diablos estas?_

* * *

><p>Desde la entrada de un callejón cercano, el aludido miró al cielo. Frunció el ceño. Era evidente que lo que estaba viendo distaba mucho de un caso de terrorismo.<p>

Sin perder tiempo, se abrió la chaqueta y desabrochó la camisa. Una _"S"_ roja en un fondo amarillo destacó a la vista…

_Era hora de que Superman entrara otra vez en acción._


	4. Cuatro

**4**

**Edificio de LexCorp. **

**Oficina de Luthor. **

Tess estaba helada mirando por la ventana al exterior. Flotando lentamente junto a los grandes rascacielos, una inmensa nave con forma de calavera se dejaba ver con todo su horroroso esplendor.

Un par de tentáculos móviles surgían de ella y palpaban la cima de los edificios, como si de apéndices vivos se tratara.

Tess retrocedió, asustada. Le costaba comprender lo que estaba viendo, pero estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera, la mano del hombre no había producido a esa cosa. Por fuerza, tendría que ser obra de alienígenas…

De repente, la súbita aparición de un borrón azul y rojo en el cielo, al lado del vehículo extraterrestre acaparó toda su atención. Entendiendo de _quien_ se trataba y que observar lo siguiente podría servirle en un futuro no muy lejano, pese a su creciente miedo, Tess se plantó en la oficina de su jefe y asistió como espectadora, a los hechos que posteriormente ocurrieron.

* * *

><p>Superman voló al encuentro de la nave calavera. Flotó cerca de ella con la capa roja ondeando por el viento y la analizó con la mirada.<p>

Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba ante otra presencia alienígena, exceptuando las holo-imágenes que una vez viera en su adolescencia de sus verdaderos padres. _¿Con qué intenciones había venido aquello?_

Por la forma tenebrosa que tenía el vehículo espacial, no se auguraba nada bueno…

Meditaba en esto cuando la nave giró sobre si misma y la cara de la calavera quedó enfrente suyo. Un tentáculo de metal ondeó en el aire en su dirección y quiso atraparlo.

Superman no lo permitió. Cuando el apéndice lo aferró con fuerza, él dio uso de la suya y se lo sacó de encima. Con un espasmo, el tentáculo retrocedió y las cuencas de la calavera espacial brillaron con un peligroso color verde.

-¿Qué…? – atinó a decir, cuando el fogonazo de luz lo alcanzó.

* * *

><p>Desde la calle y junto a una multitud reunida, Lois contemplaba cómo unos rayos verdes daban de lleno en el Hombre de Acero y lo mandaban volando contra la terraza de un rascacielos cercano.<p>

La reportera maldijo en alto y corrió al interior de la cafetería para tomar su cartera. Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que se la habían robado, en mitad de la confusión…

-¡Pero la puta madre que me parió! ¡Mis cosas! ¡Mi celular! _¿Quién mierda fue?_ – exclamó, furiosa.

Pretendía usar su teléfono celular para filmar o sacar fotos a lo que estaba pasando, pero se hacía evidente que no podría hacerlo.

Un coro de _"¡Oooh!"_ venido de la multitud congregada afuera la obligó a salir de nuevo. Después del "Primer Contacto" con la nave alienígena, Superman volaba otra vez hacia ella, veloz…

-Segundo round – comentó un hombre cercano.

* * *

><p>La nave volvió a reaccionar ante su presencia. Otra vez las cuencas de la calavera de metal brillaron y de nuevo lo impactó el rayo abrasador, pero en esta ocasión Superman se mantuvo firme.<p>

Recibió el golpe conteniéndolo con las palmas desnudas de sus manos. Usándolas como escudo, voló hacia la fuente del rayo.

Los tentáculos de acero volvieron a la carga y mientras la ráfaga energética buscaba achicharrarlo, los apéndices táctiles intentaban atraparlo.

Superman siguió sin amedrentarse. A aquellas alturas, era evidente la hostilidad de los _(o él)_ misteriosos visitantes y decidió dar rienda suelta a todo su poder. Con su visión de calor, destruyó los tentáculos que lo aprisionaban y voló como un bólido hacia una de las cuencas de la calavera.

La atravesó y el rayo de partículas cesó inmediatamente de atacarlo al destruirse el proyector que lo emanaba.

Estaba dentro de la nave.

Se disponía a plantarle cara a su agresor desconocido.

Un golpe en la espalda lo recibió…

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio del diario "El Planeta".<strong>

**Un par de momentos después… **

Lois llegó a la Redacción del periódico como puedo. Prácticamente, la totalidad de la ciudad estaba paralizada como espectadora del combate aéreo contra Superman…

-¡Jimmy! – dijo, cuando se lo llevó por delante de camino a la oficina de George Taylor - ¿Has visto a Clark?

-Lo siento, señorita Lane. No puedo ayudarla. _¡El jefe quiere fotos de eso!_ – Olsen señaló a la nave extraterrestre por una ventana y salio corriendo con una cámara digital entre manos.

Lois hizo un alto para mirar. Superman seguía dentro del vehículo alienígeno todavía, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente flotando hacia el edificio del periódico.

-¡Jefe! – gritó la chica, entrando en la oficina de Taylor. Lo encontró mirando directo al horror espacial con un larga vistas - ¡Jefe! ¡Esa cosa viene para acá! _¡Hay que salir! _

-Lois – Taylor la miró, sereno - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es afuera donde te quiero, junto a la noticia!

-¡Al diablo la noticia! ¡Debemos evacuar el edificio antes de que sea tarde!

Un brillo apareció con toda intensidad por la ventana, tras Taylor. Lois gritó… instantes antes de que el rayo de partículas diera de lleno y mandara por el aire la oficina entera…

* * *

><p>Superman se recuperó del golpe recibido y miró a su agresor. Un androide cuyo cráneo era el calco de la nave en la que se encontraba le recibió atacándolo.<p>

No estaba solo. Otros más iguales que él lo acompañaban. Lo aferraron de los brazos y uno de ellos, parado enfrente suyo, lo golpeo otra vez.

El Hombre de Acero se sacudió y arrojó a los robots que lo tenían prisionero contra el resto de sus hermanos. Al juntarse sus partes metálicas, aquellas maquinas explotaron en pedazos…

"_Estoy perdiendo el tiempo"_, pensó, mientras destruía a todos los demás robots, _"¡Estos son peones! El verdadero dueño de la nave debe estar en el Puente de Mando. ¡Debo ir allí!"_

Moviéndose a supervelocidad, dejo atrás a los autómatas que quedaban y salio del lugar hacia el Puente de Mando. Al llegar en apenas escasos segundos, se encontró con el siguiente cuadro: monitores y computadoras alienígenas funcionado a pleno… pero _ni_ _rastros_ del piloto.

Cuando una serie de símbolos desfilaron por una pantalla cercana, lo comprendió: _**¡aquella nave era automática!**_

Iba sola, por su cuenta.

-Debo apagar esta cosa – se dijo y asestó un golpe contundente al panel de control principal.

Al hacerlo, un rayo blanco lo envolvió.

* * *

><p>Lois emergió de la montaña de escombros a la que la oficina de Taylor había quedado reducida. Miró a su alrededor y no solo no encontró rastros de su jefe sino que observó con pasmoso asombro que la pared también se había desintegrado por el rayo y que ahora el aire del exterior la abofeteaba en la cara, revelándole la vista de Metrópolis a cielo abierto.<p>

Totalmente en shock, Lois se desplomó en el piso. Vio como la nave calavera flotaba siguiendo con indiferencia su camino, destruyendo rascacielos con su rayo cuando le obstaculizaban el paso.

La pesadez de los verdaderos hechos se desplomó sobre la pobre muchacha.

_George Taylor estaba muerto. _

…Y si Superman no hacía nada pronto, muchos le seguirían…

* * *

><p>El efecto del rayo blanco pasó rápido. Recuperando los sentidos, Superman decidió cortar por lo sano con esta amenaza interplanetaria.<p>

Volando a velocidad supersónica, salió de la nave y se situó a sus espaldas, lejos de los tentáculos de metal que pugnaban por seguir atrapándolo.

Dando uso de su súper fuerza, el Hombre de Acero empujó al vehículo extraterrestre contra la bahía de Metrópolis. Cayendo en picada, la nave se sumergió en las aguas echando chispas.

Cuando intentó emerger de nuevo de entre ellas para seguir con su ataque, Superman concentró todo el poder de su visión de calor en una ráfaga fulminante. Como resultado obtuvo una súper emisión energética roja que estalló contra la calavera espacial, dejándola inoperante y hundiéndose en las negras aguas del océano, inútil.

La batalla había terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>A años luz de la Tierra… <strong>

La señal de la sonda llegó fuerte y clara. L-Ron le avisó a Brainiac que la presencia kryptoniana desarrollada se había enfrentado a ella… y que la había vencido.

-Son excelentes noticias. Eso quiere decir que sus poderes han alcanzado la cumbre – dijo.

El alienígena verde vestido de negro se encaminó por un largo corredor metálico iluminado por luces artificiales hasta llegar a una exclusa redonda de acero.

A una orden de su mente (enlazada por Wi-Fi con la computadora madre de su nave) la exclusa se abrió dejándole paso libre a una habitación hermosa.

-Kara… ha llegado la hora – dijo.

Una figura salió a su encuentro. Una bella joven rubia caminó hasta él en actitud reverente y sumisa.

-Estoy lista para lo que ordenes… _padre_.


	5. Cinco

**5 **

**Planeta Almerac.**

**A años luz de la Tierra. **

El gigantesco planeta rosa palidecía por culpa de los manchones aquí y allá en su superficie, provocados por los colosales incendios generados por los rayos que desde su nave, Brainiac había hecho descender sobre él.

Esta, del tamaño de una luna, flotaba en orbita sincrónica con Almerac, mientras sus ataques despedazaban el mundo que tenia por debajo.

Con fría indiferencia por la suerte de sus habitantes, que morían por millones, Brainiac comprobaba una vez mas los procedimientos que seguía cada vez que se encontraba con un nuevo mundo en el espacio que conquistaba: después de los ataques iniciales, sus maquinas perforaban hasta llegar al núcleo caliente del planeta y succionaban casi toda gota de su energía térmica.

Por lo general, acabado el proceso, enviaba un pulso potente de radiación que hacía estallar la corteza planetaria en cuestión, esparciendo sus pedazos por el vacío sideral.

Por supuesto, previamente a este fatal desenlace, Brainiac tomaba entre otras cosas una muestra de la cultura y el conocimiento obtenido de ese mundo condenado mediante el fino arte de empequeñecer las principales ciudades escogidas de su superficie.

En Almerac, no había hecho excepciones.

Cientos de discos voladores descendieron sobre la ciudad-capital y ante la aterrada vista de sus habitantes, merced a extender un campo magnético en torno a la urbe (impenetrable tanto para los de dentro como para los de fuera) la encogió gracias a un rayo de reducción molecular.

Una vez que la ciudad hubo sido reducida, la llevó a bordo de su nave, en donde la colocó junto con las otras miles de millones que "embotellaba" y que ya tenía en su particular "colección"…

-Padre, estoy ansiosa – dijo Kara, a sus espaldas.

Brainiac se volvió para mirarla.

-Ten paciencia, querida mía – le contestó él – Ten paciencia…

-Tengo que preguntar…

-Adelante.

-Padre… ¿Es aquél del que me hablaste igual a mí? ¿Posee mis mismos poderes?

-Lo sabremos muy pronto. Por los datos que hemos obtenido de mi sonda, parece que su desarrollo es igual que el tuyo.

Kara sonrió inocentemente. No podía evitar sentirse emocionada al respecto.

-…Y cuando contactemos con él… ¿Se nos unirá?

Brainiac no contestó de inmediato. La miró largo y tendido.

-Deberá hacerlo. No le quedara otra alternativa.

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio del diario "El Planeta".<strong>

**En ese momento… **

Clark entró despacio en la Redacción. El lugar estaba totalmente en ruinas. Algunos empleados del gran periódico metropolitano hurgaban aquí y allá entre los escombros. La mitad de ellos cubiertos de cenizas; casi todos en shock.

Se topó con Jimmy de casualidad. El muchacho hablaba por celular con su pareja, asegurándole que estaba bien. Cuando cortó la conversación, Clark le preguntó por Lois…

-Está allí, en lo que quedó de la oficina del jefe – le informó Olsen.

-¿Ella está…?

-Está bien… físicamente. Pero está en shock como prácticamente todos – suspiró – Vio morir al señor Taylor. Estuvo con él segundos antes de que el rayo de esa… nave lo vaporizara.

Clark se tapó la boca, helado. Aquella era una noticia que no se esperaba. Acudió de inmediato al lado de su compañera.

La encontró sentada en el suelo, su ropa sucia con ceniza y la mirada perdida. La oficina de Taylor había volado por los aires y ahora quedaban prácticamente expuestos al sol y el aire del exterior, con el dantesco panorama de algunos rascacielos cercanos ardiendo en llamas, cortesía de la nave alienígena.

-Lois – la llamó. Ella no reaccionó – Lois, soy yo – repitió. Se agachó a su lado.

La muchacha siguió sin responderle. Él le apoyo tímidamente su mano en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?

Lois finalmente reaccionó. Lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Clark retrocedió. Aquella era una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? – le espetó - ¿Se puede saber _adonde_ mierda te metiste? ¿Eh? _¿Eh?_

-Yo… yo… lo siento, es que yo… - Clark tartamudeó. Ella se incorporó y lo enfrentó.

-¡Me dejaste sola! _¡Sola, Clark Kent!_ ¡Sola en mitad de un ataque extraterrestre! _¡Me robaron la cartera!_ _¡Me robaron el teléfono celular! _¡Tuve que abrirme paso por una ciudad convulsionada como pude y casi me muero cuando ese rayo pegó en el edificio! ¡Por Dios! _¿Dónde estabas?_

Clark no tuvo respuestas para darle. Al menos, ninguna que no comprometiera su doble identidad.

Lois no terminó de desahogarse. Continúo gritándole a viva voz…

-¡Vi morir al señor Taylor! ¡Mientras este infierno duró, llegué a creer, a pensar que algo malo te había pasado! ¡Y resulta que te apareces por aquí, limpio de todo rastro de destrucción, como si nada! _¿Dónde mierda estabas, Kent?_

Lois aguardó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Clark pensó inventar una excusa, como siempre hacía desde hace un año cada vez que, estando junto a ella el deber llamaba a Superman a la acción.

Nada surgió de sus labios, sin embargo. Sabía que la UNICA cosa que tendría validez, lo UNICO que tendría que decir era la verdad.

…_Pero no estaba listo para hacerlo… _

No todavía.

Lois se secó las lágrimas con una mano. Le dio la espalda. Comenzó a caminar hacia otra parte.

Clark amago con seguirla, pero se contuvo. Seria echarle mas leña al fuego. Mejor dejaba por el momento las cosas como estaban.

Miró a las ruinas de la oficina… a los edificios en llamas. Escuchó el sonido de las sirenas en la distancia y el gemido de terror y de incertidumbre de las personas.

Comprendió que lo que hoy había pasado podía repetirse.

Urgentemente, tenia que hacer algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio de LexCorp. <strong>

**Más tarde. **

Los teléfonos sonaban con insistencia en la oficina de Luthor. Tess lo llevaba lo mejor que podía; coordinar una empresa tan grande como LexCorp después de un ataque alienígena no era tarea sencilla.

La mayoría de los llamados eran de parte importante del personal. Algunas propiedades de la corporación resultaron dañadas ante el paso de la nave calavera.

Tess llevó tranquilidad a todos diciéndoles que Luthor en persona se encargaría de resolver el asunto… lo cual era cierto solo en parte.

Había intentado contactar con Lex después del ataque a Metrópolis, pero por alguna razón desconocida, no contestaba a las llamadas.

Tess suponía que su patrón terminaría por enterarse de una u otra manera de semejante noticia. Vivian en un mundo globalizado y la novedad de una nave alienígena atacando una ciudad norteamericana no pasaría desapercibida así como así… mucho menos para alguien como Lex Luthor, por lo que la muchacha pensó que a fin de cuentas, seria _él_ quien se contactaría con ella para pedir información sobre el tema.

…Lo que la dejaba mientras tanto, con todo el fardo encima, atendiendo las interminables llamadas telefónicas…

Estaba tan entretenida con su labor que no advirtió a la figura vestida de azul y rojo que, colándose por un ventanal roto, flotó hasta ella. Solo cuando él hablo, Tess se volvió para mirarlo…

-Necesito ver a Luthor – pidió Superman, cruzado de brazos y serio – Necesito hablar con él.

Tess se quedó muda. Colgó los teléfonos y apretó un botón de su interfono privado. Habló con la secretaria del despacho adjunto al de Lex.

-Mercy, no me pasen mas llamados por un buen rato – dijo – Y que no me moleste nadie.

-¿Estas bien, Tess? ¿Todo tranquilo por ahí? Te oyes extraña…

-¡Has lo que te digo! – la muchacha pelirroja cortó la comunicación. Cruzó sus piernas, sonrió y se repantigo en su silla.

-Necesito hablar con Luthor – insistió Superman – Es urgente.

-No está. Salio.

-¿Volverá pronto?

-Eso depende…

-¿De qué?

-De para qué lo quieres.

-Mira… no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Necesito que Luthor me escuche.

-Que paradójico. Desde hace un año vienes arruinando nuestros negocios y planes, y ahora deseas que Lex te de una audiencia.

Superman suspiró. Se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Tess… Necesito, de verdad, hablarle – pidió. Como toda respuesta, la chica sonrió cínicamente mostrándole su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó, con fingida inocencia.

-Escucha: lo que pasó hoy puede repetirse otra vez. Tengo serias pruebas para creerlo.

La sonrisa de Tess se desvaneció.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Preferiría hablarlo con Luthor en persona…

-Lex no está. Se fue de vacaciones – Tess abandonó la burla y el sarcasmo. Se acomodó en su asiento – No puedo contactar con él todavía, pero al no estar él, yo estoy a cargo. Dime _exactamente_ que es lo que sabes.

No mentía. Superman decidió jugar su carta y confiar en ella.

-La nave era autónoma. Creo que la manejaban a distancia. A lo mejor era alguna especie de sonda. Quién o qué la envió, no lo sé. Esperaba hablar con Luthor para convencerlo de que me ayude a descifrar su origen y su propósito.

Tess meditó un momento. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mesa del escritorio.

-Supongamos que decidimos ayudarte – dijo – Supongamos que pongo a tu disposición los recursos técnicos avanzados de LexCorp… de todas maneras, hundiste la nave en el mar.

-Puedo sacarla de allí y llevarla adonde haga falta.

-¿Y permitirás que la analicemos totalmente? No voy a mentirte, Superman. LexCorp puede beneficiarse mucho de los avances tecnológicos venidos de más allá del espacio conocido… incluido, encontrar la manera de cómo matarte.

-Lo entiendo, pero están en juego cosas más importantes. No me importa lo que logren sacar de la nave, con tal de que me den una respuesta sobre su origen y sobre quién la creo.

Tess esbozó una semi-sonrisa triunfal. Le extendió una mano.

-Entonces… ¿Tenemos un negocio?

Superman no se la estrechó.

-Ok. Aceptaré eso como un _"si"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahía de Metrópolis.<strong>

La nave calavera se alzó de su lecho marino, empujada por Superman. Mientras cargaba con ella, a bordo de un helicóptero privado de LexCorp, Tess coordinaba todo el operativo por radio…

-Atentos todos en la Zona Alfa – dijo – Despejen el área. El azuloso va con la carga.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la pelirroja, el Hombre de Acero llevó la nave desactivada hasta un lugar del puerto de Metrópolis preparado por LexCorp para analizarla: una enorme factoría naviera, propiedad de la empresa.

Superman la depositó en su interior lentamente mediante una abertura en el techo. Después Tess llegó y asumió en persona el comando de la investigación.

Mientras un nutrido grupo de científicos y técnicos se afanaban entrando y saliendo del vehículo extraterrestre, el héroe se dedicó a ser espectador de lo que acontecía.

Los minutos pasaban, para convertirse en horas… luego, la noche derramó su manto sobre la herida ciudad.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la medianoche, todavía seguían trabajando en la nave.<p>

Superman se acercó a Tess, quien consultaba unos monitores de computadora. Le preguntó si tenían algo ya…

-Esto es Ciencia, no magia – replicó ella. Se sirvió café de un termo. Le ofreció una taza. Él la aceptó con cierta renuencia – Tranquilo, grandote. No tiene veneno, ¿sabes?

Sonrió, enarcando una ceja. Superman tomó el café despacio.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el que los dos solo se limitaron a beber. De tanto en tanto y con cierta insistencia, los ojos de ella se cruzaban con los de él. En todas esas ocasiones, él bajaba la vista o la desviaba, nervioso.

Tess suspiró por lo bajo, se masajeó la nuca y se apoyó despreocupadamente contra una columna cercana. Dudó un instante, pero luego se decidió…

-¿Es verdad que vienes de otro planeta? – le preguntó.

Superman la miró. Tomó un sorbo de café y le respondió.

-Si.

-Leí aquella entrevista con Lane en "El Planeta". Esa donde contabas tu origen. _¿Krapton?_

-Krypton – la corrigió él – En realidad, sé poco y casi nada de mi planeta natal. Me enviaron de bebé a la Tierra.

-Ya. Pero leí que dijiste que había sido destruido…

-Según tengo entendido, si.

-…Y también leí que se supone que eres el ultimo de tu raza…

-Así es… ¿A que vienen estas preguntas?

-Es solo que hay una cuestión que no me cierra del todo – Tess se bamboleó depositando su peso de un pie a otro – En lo que leí, decías que Krypton era un mundo tecnológicamente mas avanzado que la Tierra, ¿correcto?

-Pues si.

-Muy bien. _¿Cómo es posible que una cultura avanzada, tanto comos los kryptonianos lo fueron, según tú, no previnieran su final? _¿Cómo es que no tuvimos una oleada de naves procedentes de Krypton en todos estos años?

La pregunta dejó mudo al Hombre de Acero. Respondió luego de un instante de vacilación.

-Mi padre, Jor-El… él supo lo que iba a pasar.

-Pero me imagino que en Krypton existían muchos más científicos aparte de él. ¿No podían haber puesto a toda la población en unas naves y huir del desastre todos, en vez de mandar a un niño solo a un planeta desconocido?

Superman volvió a enmudecer.

Los razonamientos de Tess eran lógicos. _¿Por qué de todos, él solo había sido salvado? ¿Acaso no podía haber otros como él en algún lugar del Universo?_

La idea lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Al fin de cuentas no sabía bien qué clase de desastre había acabado con su planeta natal. Las holo-imágenes que vio hace años de Jor-El no lo aclaraban.

Debió reconocer que estaba casi en blanco respecto a su lugar de nacimiento. Solo conocía lo básico y en todos sus años transcurridos desde su arribo a nuestro mundo, _nunca_ se sintió tentado a averiguar más sobre Krypton, su cultura y las causas de su destrucción.

Tess interpretó su silencio como ignorancia a poderle dar una respuesta. Lex amaría haber estado allí para ver la cara de pasmo que su rival ponía… pero resulta que Lex no estaba.

De hecho, seguía sin tener noticias suyas.

-Es raro – murmuró en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa?

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

-Lex. No se ha comunicado conmigo en todo el día – suspiró – Es raro.

-¿Adonde fue?

-Hawai.

-¿Fue solo?

-Kitty Kowalsky.

-…

-Perdona. No la conoces. Una tonta con la que Lex está saliendo. Nada más.

-Vaya.

El tono de Tess era de desprecio al hablar de aquella chica. Debía tener ciertos _"sentimientos"_ extras por su jefe, pensó él, porque sonó como una mujer celosa.

Un científico salió por una exclusa de la nave. Los interrumpió.

-Tenemos algo.


	6. Seis

**6 **

**Interior de la nave alienígena. **

**Segundos después… **

La terminal de computadora era cilíndrica y estaba alojada en el corazón de la nave. Los científicos de LexCorp habían colocado, mediante un cableado, un enlace directo con PCs portátiles, en las pantallas de cuales desfilaban símbolos extraños, en forma de cascada.

"_El efecto Matrix"_, pensó Superman, irónico.

Tess revisó los resultados traducidos. Corroboró con uno de los sabios hombres de ciencia su veracidad y luego, anunció:

-Es verdad. Tenemos algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Coordenadas. Cartas de viaje – Tess tomó una Tablet-PC y la consultó – Mapas de la ruta que esta nave recorrió… lo que nos conduce inevitablemente a su lugar de origen.

-¿Qué seria…?

-Unos años luz de la Tierra. Es evidente que su método de propulsión no es igual al nuestro. No me extrañaría que pudiera viajar por el Hiper-espacio.

Superman meditó un segundo.

-¿Es todo lo que tenemos?

-Es todo. Es bastante claro que más que una nave, como bien decías, es una sonda. Vino aquí con un solo propósito pre-programado.

-Enfrentarme.

-…O evaluarte. Saber en que grado están tus súper poderes – Tess se encogió de hombros – Da igual.

-Datos sobre quién la construyo no tenemos, ¿no?

-No. Al menos, no hasta ahora.

Superman se alejó un poco de la muchacha para pensar. Fue un largo rato de silencio. Mientras él estaba enfrascado en sus cavilaciones, la pelirroja manipulaba su Tablet-PC observando más datos traducidos.

-¿Tus científicos pueden hacer funcionar este aparato otra vez? – pregunto él, hablando otra vez.

-Como poder, pueden. Pero no ahora. Calculo cuatro semanas de trabajo, como mínimo – lo miró directamente a los ojos – Vas a usarla para viajar al lugar de donde salio, _¿cierto?_

-Tengo que hacerlo. Esto que sucedió puede volver a repetirse. Odiaría pensar que se trata de una invasión extraterrestre. Además, debo resolver este misterio por el bien de todos.

-Repararemos la nave, pero solo pongo una condición – terció Tess.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo voy contigo.

-De ningún modo.

-Entonces, no hay trato. Voy contigo o la nave se queda como está.

-Tess… es peligroso.

-No tengo miedo.

-No podrás sobrevivir a los rigores del espacio…

-¿Tú si? Solo has estado dando tumbos por esta roca llamada Tierra desde que llegaste. ¿Qué sabes de viajes interestelares?

Superman se calló la boca. Torció el labio en un gesto.

-Ya veo por qué Luthor te confió sus empresas – reconoció, con una media sonrisa en la cara – Ok, puedes venir, pero será bajo tu propio riesgo.

-Si quieres, te lo pongo por escrito en un contrato.

Se miraron en silencio.

"_Que mujer tan… singular"_, pensó él.

"_Que hombre tan… curioso"_, pensó ella.

Un leve rubor ascendió a las mejillas de Tess. Se volvió, dándole la espalda.

-Cuatro semanas – dijo – Al menos, es el tiempo que estimo. Pon en orden tus asuntos. Nos vemos aquí mismo entonces.

* * *

><p>Cuatro semanas puede no ser un tiempo muy excesivamente largo, pero al menos, para Clark Kent lo fue.<p>

A la muerte del señor Taylor, Perry White asumió la dirección del periódico metropolitano. Dio unos días de descanso a todos, para recuperarse del desastre ocurrido y en ese interin de tiempo, Clark intentó comunicarse con Lois.

Fue una tarea titánicamente imposible.

A cada llamada telefónica que le hacía a su apartamento, ella o bien no atendía o bien conectaba la contestadora automática.

Cansado de tanta evasiva, y sabiendo que le quedaba cierto tiempo para el viaje espacial con Tess, se decidió a ir en persona a visitarla.

Después de mucho tocar a la puerta, Lois lo recibió. Lo hizo fríamente. Aun así lo invitó a pasar a su living, en donde pudieron conversar sentados en unos sillones…

-Dentro de unos días, me voy de viaje – le comunicó él – Tengo… asuntos que atender en el exterior.

-¿Y desde cuando tienes asuntos en el extranjero? – inquirió ella, disgustada. Clark carraspeó.

-Es un tema delicado – confesó – Quería avisarte para que sepas.

Lois encendió un cigarrillo, fumó y pareció apaciguarse un poco su mal carácter.

-Escucha, Clark… yo… lamento todo lo que te dije la otra vez – empezó.

-Lois, por favor, no tienes que hacerlo…

-Si, _tengo_ _que_ _hacerlo_ – insistió – Me dejo dominar por las emociones y termino diciendo cosas que no debería decir. _Clark, lo lamento._ De veras.

-Lois, soy yo quien lamenta no haber podido estar cuando me necesitabas – aseguró él – No tengo excusa. Sé (soy conciente) de que te mereces una explicación mejor de lo que pasó. Creeme, la hay… pero es solo que… que…

-Clark… yo no es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada. Lejos estoy de ser tan indiscreta, pero trabajamos juntos hace un año y si algo sabes, de verme actuar como en todo este tiempo me has visto, es que sé guardar secretos.

Hizo una pausa. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y volvió a hablar.

-Te diré qué es lo que creo – declaró – Tú tienes un secreto. Uno MUY grande. Algo que no confías en nadie más, aparte de ti mismo. _¿Estoy equivocada?_

Clark permaneció en silencio. Ella continúo.

-Puedes confiar en mí. Creeme. Sea lo que sea lo guardare. Sin importar lo duro que pueda ser. Confía en mí.

Clark se pasó una mano por la mejilla. Sonrió nervioso. Bajó la vista.

Lois abandonó el sillón donde estaba y fue a sentarse a su lado. Lo miró con cariño.

-¿Somos amigos o no lo somos? – le dijo – Dime qué sucede… a lo mejor, no sé… a lo mejor te pueda dar algún consejo.

Él sonrió amargamente.

-Lo dudo.

-Ponme a prueba.

Silencio.

-Muy bien.

Él se levantó. Caminó hasta un rincón de la habitación y se sacó las gafas.

-Soy Superman – admitió.

Lois se quedó estupefacta. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es broma, ¿cierto?

"_Me lo imaginaba"_, pensó él. Sabía adonde conduciría todo aquello: Lois no le creería, dijese lo que dijese.

…Así que procedió a algo más práctico: _**demostrárselo**_.

Caminó hasta el balcón del apartamento e ignorando los gritos de la muchacha, se arrojó al vacío…

Cayó pesadamente contra la vereda. Desde el balcón Lois lo vio todo. Pero en vez de verlo morir, lo vio ponerse de pie otra vez como si nada, sacudirse la ropa y flotar en el aire hasta donde estaba.

Suspendido con los pies sobre nada, le habló.

-¿Me crees ahora?

**Fin de la Parte Uno**

**Continuara…**


End file.
